


Mischievous Scrabble

by WordObsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Family Game Night, Gen, Mischief, Scrabble, They all have their own gay agenda, especially Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordObsessed/pseuds/WordObsessed
Summary: The sides play a game of Scrabble, which is a lot more complicated than it should be





	Mischievous Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is what was born of the simple prompt of "the sides playing Scrabble" because I always have to make it more difficult. Enjoy some Scrabble and mischief!

Roman had a plan. A mischievous plan. Indeed, a plan so mischievous, it was almost too mischievous! Well, not so much mischievous as ingenious, but details, details!

Step one, preparation. He dugthrough the boxes and boxes of board games they had stacked on the shelf in the living room and pulled out the Scrabble board, barely containing his grin. Holding the box to his chest so as to conceal the label on the box, he slunk back to his room. Perfect. He had been as sneaky as Virgil!

Once he was in his room, he conjured up a table and emptied the box's contents onto it. Oh no, math. One hundred letter tiles, divided by six, that was sixteen and a half. He could work with that.

He sorted out the tiles by letter, then slid them into six groups, leaving out the two blank tiles, the single Q, and the single Z.

The first group of letters were magically treated to turn the wood a gorgeous shade of cherry red. The second a jazzy orange, the third, a sunshiny yellow, the fourth a Slytherin green, the fifth a blue that teetered between the color of a bright sky and that of Logan's tie, and the sixth and final a deep purple. Then he took the extra four tiles and turned them a shimmering silver, which then gave him another idea.

The black paint on every tile that made up the letter and point value were suddenly shocked with glitter, making them even more extravagant. And even though they had dried instantly, Roman set them aside and focused on the four letter racks that were sitting there, just waiting to be blessed with his creative prowess.

The letter racks looked exactly the same for the span of only a minute or so before being transformed. One was colored baby blue and covered in cookies and pawprints and a curling Hufflepuff logo on the back. Another was a blue so dark it looked black, covered in crisscrossing constellations, dotted with the occasional word in silver curling cursive. Tetrahedron, incredulous, ambidextrous, nexus, and contemplation all seemed nerdy enough. The third was a messy mix of white, purple, and black all stitched together with flashes of multicolored lightning. The last was white, with gold and red paths intertwining behind various crowns and music notes and ink splotches.

He stepped back and admired his creations. They were pretty good, if he did say so himself. Now for the second step. Initiation.

 

Virgil had a plan. A mischievous plan. Indeed, a plan so mischievous it was almost too mischievous! Well, not really. If it had been too mischievous, he would've already exploded by the sheer force of his own anxiety. But it was just the right level of unexpected mischief. Step one, preparation.

He would have to be subtle about it. Not seem too excited about it (even though he totally was!) After all, he had a reputation to uphold. And that reputation wasn't a squealing twelve-year-old fangirl who spent several hours planning a stupid idea. But how was he even going to pitch the idea? It was hard to get all the sides together and focused on one topic when they weren't dealing with Thomas' impending doom. Yeah, they all put time aside a few days a month to have dinner together, but it just didn't seem like the right time. A movie didn't seem good either. Wait a second. Didn't they still have a ridiculous amount of board games stashed somewhere in the living room?

But what game should he do? Um um um.... he thought back to what they had played before. The only one he could remember that hadn't gotten so loud that it gave Thomas a headache was Scrabble. Of course, Logan had provided three different dictionaries as precautions, but still. It might work. He could propose the idea tomorrow after they'd finished filming? It'd probably be a nice wind down, right? Yeah. Now for step two, initiation.

 

Patton had a plan. A mischievous plan! Indeed, a plan so mischievous, it was almost too mischievous! Well, more romantic than mischievous, but still pretty darn mischievous! Step one, preparation.

To be Frank, (he was Patton, though. Not Frank, just to be clear) he had a problem. Roman was a romantic, which was even more obvious than Thomas' sexuality. Being who he was, his behaviors began rubbing off on all of them, which iswhere Patton's habit of falling for men at the drop of a hat came from. Example A, he was now completely smitten with one Roman Sanders. Which wasn't a bad thing! It simply meant that he would have to go through the uncomfortable phase of trying to figure out if Roman liked him back before moving on to the more fun stage of actually dating him. It would take some careful examination. He'd have to talk to Roman, or maybe just be with him and see how he reacted. Or maybe see how he acted with the others around, like if they were on a team. Maybe they could be on a team! They could play a board game! One with teams! What game would they have to talk a lot to play? Charades? No, it should be onethey hadn't played in a while. Oh! Oh oh oh! Scrabble! Scrabble would be perfect! Yes! Okay, now, step two. Initiation.

 

Logan had a plan. A mischievous plan. Indeed, a plan so mischievous, it was almost too mischievous! Well, lessof a mischievous plan and more of an experiment, but still! Step one, preparation.

He had a hypothesis. If he could manage to compile all the sides for one singular evening, two hours at the most, he would be able to conduct his trials and draw a conclusion. One that would prove, once and for all, that he was the master of words and letters, the phonetic alphabet and extensive and confusing vocabulary of the English language. He would beat them, and prove it once and for all. He would be the ultimate master. The hypothetical Avatar, if you will. The master/Avatarof Scrabble. He just had to conduct the second step in the procedure. Initiation.

 

"Take it easy, gals guys and non-binary pals!" Thomas grinned, then waited exactly two seconds before moving to turn off his camera. The sides all stood in the small circle of a blind spot in the middle of the living room where the cameras couldn't see them. Once Thomas' camera turned off, they all began unhooking their respective recorders from the tripods and placing them on the small table for Thomas to upload the footage to his laptop.

"That was great you guys!" Thomas said, unhooking his own camera. "And we finished earlier than I thought we would! If you want to hang out here while I edit, you can. Talyn and Joan won't be here until tomorrow, and Cam's flight doesn't get back until..." He glanced at Logan.

"Three o'clock," Patton and Virgil answered almost at the same time.

Thomas smiled. "I should've known you guys would know where my friends are at any given moment. But do you want to stay? The couch is big enough."

"Actually," Roman said, grinning, "we have a family game night planned. Scrabble."

The other sides' heads collectively snapped around to look at him, while Thomas shrugged obliviously. "Okay then. Have fun."

"Indeed we will!" Roman declared, then sank down, pulling the rest of the sides with him.

Virgil rubbed his head once they had rose up in the mindscape. "Princey, what the heck was that?"

Roman grinned. "We're going to have a family board game night! Scrabble! Let me go get the board!" He ran off towards his room.

"The board games are on the shelf..." Patton said, his voice trailing off as Roman disappeared.

"Not Scrabble," Virgil commented. "I should've known he stole it."

"Well then," Logan said, shrugging and walking over to the table and starting to clear things off. "We might as well go ahead with it."

Patton nodded, almost defiantly. "Yeah!" He went off towards the pantry to dig out snacks.

"Hey Lo, can I go get the dictionaries from your room?" Virgil asked.

"Make sure to get the Oxford, Marriam-Webster, and American Heritage."

"Gotcha."

By the time all four had congregated at the table, already snacking on pretzels, Roman was ready for his great unveiling.

He solemnly handed each side their respective letter rack, trying not to smile too hard, then placed the black bag on the table.

"Woah. This is...." Virgil trailed off, examining all angles of the letter rack.

"Stunning," supplied Logan, looking surprised at the gift.

"Ahhhhh! I love it!" Patton grinned, bouncing in his seat. "Can I see yours? It looks cool too!"

Roman diligently slid over his rack for Patton's inspection and dumped out the letter tiles. "Ta da! It's gay!"

Virgil snorted, then ducked his head to hide it.

"Go ahead and laugh, Emo Nightmare. I know it's funny."

"Yeah right. Are we going to start playing or not?" Virgil said, motioning to the board that still lay folded in the box.

"Yep!" Roman scooped all the tiles back in the bag, and handed the bag to Virgil. "Shake," he commanded, then unfolded the board.

"We should do teams!" Patton declared. "Me and Roman, and Virgil and Logan. Is that okay?"

Virgil and Logan looked at each other.

"Wouldn't it be more fun to play individually? Not to mention more competitive?" Logan asked.

"Noooooo. It'll be more fun to play in teams!"

"What?" Virgil asked dryly. "You don't want to be stuck with me, Specs?"

Logan glared at him. "Thatis not what I meant. Simply that-" he sighed, cutting himself off. "Never mind. It will be an adequate arrangement."

"Alrighty then," Roman said. "Virgil, since you're already holding the bag, pick out seven tiles, and rotate the bag clockwise."

Virgil did that, and passed the bag to Logan, who picked his tiles, frowned, and handed the bag to Roman, who did the same, and then handed the bag to Patton, who drew his tiles and placed the bag in the middle of the table.

"So, with team Scrabble, the two people in the team share their tiles, correct?" Logan asked.

Roman nodded. "You and Virge get sixteen tiles amongst yourselves, and Padre and I get sixteen. Can we go first?"

"Certainly."

Patton scooted his chair closer and slid his rack over so that they could see their full selection of letters.

"This'll be fun," he said, with no hint of sarcasm.

"Certainly, Padre," Roman agreed.

A half hour later, he was regretting that statement. Patton was certainly good at anagramming, indeed better than he would have thought, but Logan was so stubborn that Roman wasn't quite sure if he would hesitate turning one of them over to Satan himself for the price of a single corn chip just to win.

"Yeet is not a word," he quipped to Roman.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just trying to get rid of the Y," the royal grumbled, returning the tiles. Patton in turn took the Y and E and used it to put a simple YES on the board.

Virgil gestured for him to take two more tiles from the bag and added on the word MISCHIEF, using the I from ICICLE.

"MANAGED!" Roman screeched. Virgil blinked at him for a second, before shaking his head and drawing more tiles. "Mischief managed!" Another shake of the head. "Dishonor on _you_ , dishonor on your _cow_." Virgil finally smirked, and he took it as a victory.

Play went back and forth and back and forth and back again for quite some time until finally, all one hundred of Roman's beautiful tiles had been removed from the bag. Team Analogical had seven tiles, while Team Royality had six. Play went backto the nerds.

After some mumbled discussion, they set down PANS. Patton giggled, then conferred with Roman, and they put down CAN, crossing over with the A from the other team's previous word. Logan and Virgil whispered some more, then Logan announced that they couldn't place down any other words. Roman came to the same conclusion, so they were at a standstill.

"We tied?" Offered Patton.

"We tied," shrugged Virgil. "That works. Can I-"

"We can't tie! What was the final score Patton? I thought you were keeping score of the letters!" Logan said, seeming... less than content with the suggestion of no winner.

"I... didn't keep score, Lo. Did you see me with any paper?"

"I thought you were recording in your head!"

"What? No. I don't like math _that_ much."

"Ugh! Fine then. We need to do a rematch tomorrow," Logan grumbled. "What were you saying, Virgil?"

"Oh, um. I was just going to suggest that maybe if you guys wanted to we would... have our own Halloween costume party? Since Halloween's coming up? I know it's a stupid idea, but-" he was cut off by Roman's dramatic gasp.

"That's a stupendous idea, Lord Drag-ula! Ooh, I can start on my costume tonight!"

"CAN I BE A CAT?" Patton shouted.

Virgil chuckled, seeming positively delighted with himself. "Of course. Do whatever you want."

"Logan you have to be a unicorn with me!"

Logan blinked at him. "You're suggesting to wear our onesies as costumes?"

"Yes!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I suppose-"

"YES!"

"IF!"

"If?"

"If you play at least two games of chess with me."

"Deal."

Virgil caught Roman's eye, and truly laughed for the first time all evening.

"I'll help you clean up the board, you crazy prince."

"Thanks, Disaster Disney."

And so, both Virgil and Roman's mischievous plans had come to fruition, Patton's first step had been a success, and Logan's conclusion would have to be drawn at a later date. But in the end, it was a pretty good night.


End file.
